Midna Loves French Kissing
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The title says it all. If you don't believe me, see for yourself. I couldn't really come up with a summary so I hope you understand what the story is about.


**Midna Loves French Kissing**

Link was currently relaxing in his treehouse the following morning after working on the ranch for five hours straight. He felt the need to take a break for a while and get a dayoff for a change. It had been months since he saved Hyrule from the clutches of the evil Ganondorf, and so far everything was nice and peaceful once again. Though he had to admit that being a hero wasn't really all that easy when it came to saving people from dangers of all varieties.

"Working on the ranch and being a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be, it's nothing out of the ordinary really. But at least it's worth it." said Link as he relaxed on his bed.

Suddenly, Link noticed that his shadow was acting oddly, almost as if it were alive. He was especially shocked when his own shadow waved at him.

"What's wrong with my shadow, since when did it come to life?" wondered the Hylian.

"Just a few seconds ago." said a female voice.

"Who said that?"

"I did."

"Where are you, show yourself!" demanded Link.

"Down here."

Link looked down at his own shadow.

"Since when could you talk?"

"I've been able to talk for a long time."

"How come you never said anything before."

"I didn't feel like talking at that point."

"Well that's a-, hey wait a minute, shadows don't talk, and they don't move either."

"Awww, you figured it out, no fair."

Pretty soon, Midna rises out of Link's shadow, appearing in her true twili form.

"Hello Link, it's nice to see you again." she greeted.

"Oh, hi Midna. I haven't seen you in a long time, what brings you-"

But Link was suddenly cut off when Midna pressed her lips on his, kissing him with passion and affection. She slid her tongue straight into his mouth, making him gasp in surprise. She licked all around inside his mouth for a few minutes until she pulled away.

"What was that for!" asked a shocked Link.

"Bye Link." she said before sinking back into his shadow.

"I don't know why she kissed me, but did she have to use her tongue, ugh." said Link as he wiped his mouth.

* * *

**Later at Ordon Village...**

Link was hanging out by the river with his good friend Ilia, talking about what happened earlier.

"So let me get this straight, you're telling me that Midna appeared in your treehouse planted a big french kiss on you?" asked Ilia.

"Yes, and when I asked why, she just said bye and then left." said Link.

"Wait, what kind of kiss was it again?"

"It was a french kiss."

"Oh, you mean like this!"

Ilia grabbed Link and pulled him into an unexpected kiss, jamming her tongue in his mouth. Afterwards, she released him.

"That wasn't needed Ilia."

"Hmm that's funny, considering the fact that I'm not Ilia."

"What are you talking about?"

Suddenly Ilia went through a surprising transformation, revealing herself to be Midna in disguise.

"Oh my god, you were disguised as Ilia the whole time."

"Yes, you are correct, the real Ilia is on vacation. I just diguised myself so you wouldn't suspect anything."

"Seriously, what was the kiss for?" asked the Hylian.

"Bye bye."

With that, she disappeared again.

* * *

**Later on at Zelda's castle...**

"Now that's just silly Link, you expect me to believe that Midna french kissed you for no reason at all?" asked Zelda.

"I'm not kidding, she did it to me twice today."

"So I suppose that at some point she would pop out of a shadow somewhere in here and a lay a french kiss on you right here."

Midna suddenly emerged from Link's shadow and planted a french kiss straight on his lips, sliding her tongue more further into his mouth than last time. This time it lasted more longer, and it was right in front of Zelda, who was surprised.

"Ooh, I guess he wasn't lying."

Eventually, Midna broke the kiss.

"Why the heck do you keep on french kissing me?"

But however, she disappeared without saying a word.

"Rrrrr, she left again, I am really getting sick and tired of all this. I'm gonna find out eventually, but I just don't know when I might."

"Link, calm down, she's probably just being playful."

"Zelda, incase you've forgotten, she's kissed me three times this whole day. She never even bothers to tell me why she does it. She is really getting on my nerves."

"You know Link, sometimes you get way too serious about things, especially something that isn't as important as many other things."

"Zelda, sometimes I just don't understand you."

* * *

**Later in the Faron Woods...**

Link was resting at a large Faron tree. However, he enjoyed the relaxation so much that he ended up falling asleep. Unfortunately he woke up the feeling of someone's lips on his and a their tongue in his mouth, he soon realized that it was Midna, who was kissing him again. After she pulled away, she tried to leave again but this time Link caught her by grabbing her arms, he then looked at her with frustration.

"Whoa, you seem angry about something." commented Midna.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me you mischievous Twili, you know very well why I'm angry."

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"All I wanna know is one thing, and you're not going anywhere until you tell me."

"Well, let me hear it."

"Why in the name of Hyrule you keep on french kissing me?"

"Oh, you really want to know why I always do that!"

"Yes, that's all I'm asking."

"I love french kissing."

"Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"I can't help it, I just love french kissing so much."

"Is that the reason why you did it to me four times?"

"Actually, I just french kissed you while you were sleeping, so that makes it five times."

"Whatever, but the next time warn me before you do that."

"Okay, and besides that, I just like to use my tongue whenever I kiss."

"Oh now I see why you do-"

But Midna cut him off again by pulling him into a kiss, shoving her tongue in his mouth once more. But this time he pushed her off."

"Ugh, would you stop that already!"

"Sorry, I just had to do it one last time before I leave, see you around Link."

Soon after, she once again disappeared.

"Okay, that was the most embarrassing and annoying thing I've ever experienced in my life, I hope that never happens again."

* * *

**Well, this is my first try at a Zelda story, so be honest if you review it.**

**I also hope you readers find it funny.**

**If not, then I don't blame you.**

**Later**


End file.
